powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!
is the seventeenth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the debut of Surfermaru and the Shurikenjin Surfer combination. Synopsis The new Youkai targets Kinji, whose task of defeating the Ninningers is due in a day. Plot StarNinger battles AkaNinger and AoNinger once again, but, as usual, is unable to defeat them. After he leaves, Nagi finds the English version of Yoshitaka's book as well as Kinji's family photo, and runs after him to return both. When he finally catches up, he overhears Kinji saying that the deadline for defeating the Ninningers would be tomorrow. That night, Kinji encounters Kyuemon, who asks him about his offer of becoming his student. He also reveals he knows the End Shuriken's power to recreate the world, and that Kinji would never be given it as he isn't an Igasaki. The next day, Masakage creates Youkai Umibozu, using a barrier that prevents the Gama Gama Guns from going off so the core Ninningers don't interfere. Once StarNinger arrives, Umibozu uses his deceptive abilities to cause him to see his father and his brother Reiji in an illusion, baiting him further into the water, where he would, as Umibozu described it, "wander around until his soul has run dry". The Ninningers await Kinji's arrival for his last chance for battle when Tsumuji arrives, telling them a Youkai is on the loose. To properly understand Umibozu's abilities, Kasumi tells Takaharu to rush into the Youkai's haze, where he encounters several boxes of green peppers (labelled as "Splendid Peppers"). She then frees him by giving him the thought of pepper steak, which he is able to consume. Once they catch up to Kinji, they find the illusion of his dad and brother being killed by a werewolf-like Youkai. Kinji then begins losing hope and says he isn't worthy of being Yoshitaka's student because he was swayed so easily, but the Ninningers encourage him and offer their letters of challenge, which they, coincidentally, had individually written last night. Now back to his old self, StarNinger teams up with the rest to destroy the werewolf and escape Umibozu's illusion. The team quickly obliterates the Jakkarage and Umibozu, unlocking Surfermaru's Nin Shuriken. As the giant Umibozu is too far away to attack with Shurikenjin, AkaNinger summons Surfermaru, who overpowers the Youkai, before creating Shurikenjin Surfer to destroy Umibozu. Takaharu and Kinji are about to battle, but Yoshitaka interferes, telling them the deadline was yesterday and the StarBurger was locked on American time. Brokenhearted, Kinji leaves on Surfermaru as Yoshitaka tells the core Ninningers about Kyuemon being his previous- and last- student. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Yokai Umibozu: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Surfer (Surfermaru) *AoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Earth Setting), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Earth Setting), Byunmaru *StarNinger - Furai (Wind Setting), Furai (Ninja Slash) Errors *In the previous episode Father's Day took place, while in this episode the clock in Kinji's Ninja StarBurger lists the date as June 6. In Japan, Father's Day takes place on the third Sunday of June each year, which in 2015 was on June 21. Notes *This episode aired alone on due to the preemption of , episode 35 as a result of the . It is also given an opportunity for Ninninger to catch up. *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 17 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 16' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 2 **'Red': 6''' **'''Green: 5 **'Yellow': 3 *The opening credits are updated to include King Shurikenjin. *Kinji leaving the team in this episode is fairly ironic, as the seventeenth episode is usually when the Sixth Ranger makes his initial debut. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!, Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved, Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky and Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢グッバイ、スターニンジャー！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢グッバイ、スターニンジャー！｣ See Also